Virtual reality is typically achieved in the visual domain through the use of graphical displays that occlude the user's view of the surrounding physical environment. Head-mounted display (HMD) devices utilizing near-eye graphical displays may be used to provide a fully immersive virtual reality experience. HMD devices may be accompanied by handheld controllers that enable the user to interact with the virtual reality environment.